Until Midnight II: 'Til and Beyond
by Rannaty
Summary: Sequel to Until Midnight, the same main pairing. Takes place three years after UM and continues from where it left off. No idea if this'll ever be continued.
1. Chapter 1 Start!

**A/N: **The promised sequel! Oh yeah, Happy Birthday to meee :D

And just to avoid confusion, in the beginning they are sort of in "now" and them we'll go to the time before "now" to see how they got to "now", so after the double line thingy, it's "before". "Before" is near the end of Until Midnight and then we'll travel back to "now". See? I'm sure no one is confused now xD

And... I'm sick :( So no updating until I get healthy again.

* * *

If one looked really carefully, one could see two figures in the shadow of an alley, keeping an eye on a caravan while chatting quietly with each other. Though even if someone would notice this, they wouldn't get very suspicious since the two figures were just carrying on a harmless chat, in the shadow so they wouldn't have to suffer from the heat of the sun. Of course that wasn't the case but they were better off not knowing. 

"In times like these, I once again wonder where did my morals go..." The younger of the two said none too seriously, smirking a bit to the other man who was leaning to the wall, arms crossed and watching the street. At the sound of his companion's voice, his attention was redirected.

"You must have left it home." He simply said with a teasing glint in his eye and the other let out a laugh before they both once again started watching the caravan, which was already quite far.

"Shall we?" The younger one asked casually.

"We shall."

With that they both turned to go farther into the alley.

* * *

-

* * *

Earlier that day, when he had been getting water to the horses, Malik had really thought for a second that he was finally losing it. But as he had just stood there, next to the well and watched how the form of the horse and the rider took off again, but not before the rider had raised his hand into some kind of greeting, he was confirmed of his sanity. It couldn't be anyone else. 

Now that Malik had finished his work for the day and the sun was beginning to set, he wondered if he should be happy to see Bakura again, or upset that he had left him here three years ago. Would Bakura even come and actually meet him or had he just been passing by and was now far away? Should he hope that the other would come and see him? Malik wasn't sure how he should react to this, how he should feel.

On the other hand, it would be great to see the thief again but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to, if it would after all be better if they would never meet again. Did he still love Bakura? Had he truly loved him back then? After all, he had been just a child, maybe he had mistaken some kind of deep affection as love. And, most of all, did Bakura still love him?

He could remember it all so clearly, the night he had been left here. He had been so sad but there hadn't been much he could have done. The wooden horse that had been his treasure, still was he guessed, was now in his hands as he studied it, as if hoping that it would know the answers. Of course it didn't but it had helped him to feel less sad back then and now it kind of was helping him to think. It worked as a reminder.

He had been so happy to get it, it had been a gift from the person who had meant so much to him, at the time. The little horse had kept its meaning, but had the person too? Maybe he would find out... Sure it was easy to say or think whatever when he wasn't face to face with Bakura, but he suspected that it would be different if he was. Of course it would be, there was no way it wouldn't.

What would he do? What would he say? Malik was pretty sure that if he were to be face to face with the thief, all he could do would be a good impression of a fish out of water. That or he would be too busy kicking his ass for leaving him to have time to think about what to say. As good option as any.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't be able to be angry... It had been for his own good and he did understand it, but if leaving had been the best option at the time, why would Bakura come back now? Wouldn't leaving him for good be the best option still? Maybe he was just dropping by to see how Malik was doing... Maybe he was in the neighborhood...

It was dark now and Malik was sure that if Bakura had any intention in coming to see him, he would come right about now, or pretty soon anyway. He still didn't know if he wanted to see the other though...

Rishid was once again not here and neither was Isis, she was nearly always with the other priests nowadays and the older brother had his guard duties. Malik was old enough to be alone but he was sure they still worried, being the protective older siblings they were. They had barely let him go anywhere without someone during the first month after he had been returned. They weren't aware of the circumstances he had been returned under though; Malik had never told them. It was better if they didn't know.

A startled whiny snapped him out of his musings. He peeked his head out of the window to see what was the matter with the horses but saw nothing particular that could have startled them, only the restlessly moving animals in the faint light of the few still lit torches. The animals were his responsibility though, so it was better if he went out and checked what was the matter. It could be just something like a mouse but he couldn't sleep either if there was something wrong with the horses. Not that he was expecting to get any sleep either way...

Walking past the few houses that separated him from the area surrounded by a wooden fence, feeling a bit wary, he kept an eye out for anything that could have made the animals jumpy. Reaching the horses, still not seeing anything, he sighed and gave the animals a look.

"You are all paranoid, I swear." This wasn't the first time he had been kept up at night by some supposed ghost that startled the paranoid animals. All the six horses turned their heads towards him and... Six? Malik counted again and got six heads again. Either he had suddenly lost his ability to count or there was an extra horse. There were two horses owned by the townspeople and three by the passing by people, there were supposed to be five, not six.

The teen climbed over the fence with a frown. No wonder there was some commotion if a strange horse had just popped out of somewhere. Malik went through the horses too see which didn't belong there. He knew all of them by name and appearance so it wouldn't be hard to figure out who was the intruder. Sure it could be possible that a traveler had just came by and left his horse there and nothing fishy was going on but it was better to be safe than sorry, as they say.

So far so good, he was able to recognize all the horses so far in the faint torch light. Then he came across one that he could recognize anywhere but that wasn't _supposed _to be there, unless...

"Pharaoh?" He whispered and the horse in question nodded his head as if he had been able to understand and came to play with Malik's hair. "What are you doing here boy?" The question was stupid as the answer was obvious. He petted the animal who nuzzled him with affection.

"He's not the only one who missed you." Came a voice from somewhere behind him, making him jump a bit even though he had known it was coming sooner or later. He turned to face the person, still not really sure how he should react.

Bakura hadn't changed much in terms of appearance, maybe looking a bit more tired and worn out somehow. They just stared at each other for some time before Malik regained his words.

"What are you doing here?" Stupid question... "Why did you come back?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" Bakura asked, also coming to his horse.

"I'm not sure, should I be?"

"Why shouldn't you be?"

Malik sent a glance at the other's way, noticing that he was more concentrated on the animal than him. "You left me."

The other sighed. "It was for your own good."

"I know that, it still hurt."

"Well, I'm sorry."

At the words, Malik looked at the thief again. "For what? For doing what was so much _better_ for me?" He couldn't help but sound bitter. He had told himself over and over again that it had been for the better but still... "You're not sorry and you shouldn't be. Just tell me why did you come back now."

"I... I just wanted to see you..."

"Why didn't you want to see me sooner?" That sounded a bit cold but he couldn't help it.

"Who says I didn't?" Bakura snapped. "I just couldn't find it in me to actually come here so my visit kind of got pushed back... I knew that you probably wouldn't want to see me but I really did miss you..." He reached out for the other but his hand was swapped away.

"Don't touch me." Malik hissed. "You can't just leave me and then come back, expecting to be a part of my life again."

"I'm not... I'll leave tomorrow, I just wanted to... You have changed so much..."

"It's called growing up. You should get Pharaoh out of here, he's disturbing the horses." Malik told, turning away.

"Malik wait." The other said and the teen stopped but didn't turn around. "Are you really going to just turn your back to me? You're not the only one who went through a lot back then, just remember that."

"Thanks but I think I'd rather forget." With that he walked away, not looking back, a tear falling down his face. This was not how it was supposed to go...

* * *

Bakura was left standing there, with the horses. Pharaoh was nudging him, as if saying 'go after him' but he couldn't do that. Maybe he shouldn't have come back... That would have been better after all, to follow his own path that lead away from Malik, like he had thought that he would do. 

The gang he had been a part of back then, had been split up by the guards that had came after them, three years ago. He had figured that it was no big deal and moved on, he didn't need any of them. Being alone was what he did best and it was true that he could take care of himself, way better than he could take care of someone else. It had been so simple at first but then the memory of Malik had started hunting him. Of course, this was just normal, he missed the boy, that's all but as time went by, it didn't ease any. In fact it just got worse and worse, to the point where he felt like he would just go crazy.

The fact still remained that Malik was better off without him so there was no way he was going to get the boy back or anything like that. So he had tried to "cure" it by taking another "lover". They had all been just cheap lays that did nothing to him on any deeper level. If anything, it had only gotten worse since it somehow felt like he was cheating on the boy, even though they really weren't together anymore. It all led to this day and to his decision to at least come and see the boy, now turned young man. And now Malik was angry at him for coming back.

He couldn't stay here and he couldn't stay away.

And by gods, Malik had changed. He had really grown since the time Bakura last had seen him, matured up. The Malik he remembered had been a small boy, naïve and childish. This Malik was not naïve anymore, he was not childish, he was... An adult. A beautiful one at that too. Sure he had been very pretty as a boy but now... It was a whole different story.

But, Bakura wasn't wanted here, he would have to leave. He would but not until tomorrow, he was too tired to ride to anywhere else for the night now and it was late. Pharaoh needed his rest too and they should get out from among the horses that actually belonged here. How lucky were all these animals to have Malik's care and no doubt affection...

With that pathetic thought in mind, the thief left the fenced area with his horse. Pharaoh didn't seem all that happy about this new turn of events either, but followed his master anyway. It was just that his long lost other master and friend had gone away and now everyone were all sad.

Bakura went back to his camp and settled down for the night. Was this it? Would he leave for good and never come back again? Maybe that would be for the better. Funny how him leaving was always for the better, really. Or maybe he shouldn't give up... He had come all the way here after all, it was so unlike him to just give up and leave it be. But then again, this was Malik who had wanted him gone. In a way, that was enough reason for him to go but also to stay. Try a bit harder and maybe turn all this for the better by not leaving for once.

* * *

Malik stayed up that night. The meeting with Bakura could have gone better, if only he had been able to keep his sad, bitter feelings at bay and hear the other out. Surely he had a good explanation... and so what if he hadn't? Malik should be happy that he came back, that was what he had hoped for, right? Right? 

This was all just so sudden, it caught him off guard so he had done the thing that was only natural; defended himself. Maybe he could go and at least talk to Bakura before he left, to ask how he had been doing if nothing else.

"_...You're not the only one who went through a lot back then, just remember that."_

Yes, that's what he should do... With that sort of reassuring thought in mind, he fell asleep during the early hours of the up coming day.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, short but I didn't want to stuff all the drama in the first chapter, I much rather stuff it into the second chapter instead xD And maybe third too, I have to see. Anyway, lots of emotional confusion in the beginning but it's sort of necessary... 

**Please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2 Valuable and Pretty

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I had exams to do and didn't have much time, then I had this major writer's block with this story. But the second chapter is finally here. Took me long enough...

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon, the thief was already up, not that he had slept much, and tending on his horse, thinking how he should do this. It would be like him to just go and do whatever but that probably wouldn't be the best plan of action at the moment. In all likely-hood, Malik would just push him away again. This situation was the first of its kind so, in all honesty, he had no idea what to do. 

Suddenly Pharaoh decided to just leave somewhere, turning his ears to the direction of the town that couldn't be seen from where they were, and the other way around too. Bakura sighed and got ready to call the dumb animal back but turned around at the sound of coming footsteps, accompanied by the sound of Pharaoh's hooves. Malik was walking towards him a bit hesitantly but doing a pretty good job at hiding it. That might have something to do with the fact that his eyes weren't really on Bakura, rather somewhere a little to the left from him. Pharaoh came back to the thief so that he could keep taking care of him.

"Hi..." Malik stopped a bit away, keeping his distance, looking around, settling for his toes and watching the thief from behind his bangs. "I just wanted to... How have you been?" He asked quietly.

The question took Bakura by surprise but he answered anyway. "Fine. You?" He hadn't really expected the other to come here to ask how had he been after last night. Though... maybe this was an apology of sorts? Dared he even hope?

"Good."

They both were silent, shifting their weight from one foot to the other, feeling the awkwardness pile up in the air. Pharaoh moved nervously now that no one paid attention to him and sensing the heavy air around them.

"Maybe I should go..." Malik said quietly after a while and turned to leave.

"Wait." Bakura grabbed the other's wrist and he turned his head to see what he had to say. The thief discovered that he had nothing to say, or maybe he had but he couldn't say it. So he let go and turned back to Pharaoh after a small dismissive hand wave.

"Bakura?" Malik asked to get his attention. "Are you really leaving today?"

"I might..." He answered quietly.

"You don't have to... I'd like you to stay a bit longer."

Now the thief turned his head back around, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to form, failing rather miserably. "I could always reconsider my parting date."

A small smile tugged Malik's lips as he began to back away to leave. "You do that." He said before turning around and walking back to where he had come from. Bakura watched him go, knowing that the ball was in his own hands now, having no intention of giving it away again too easily.

"Pharaoh." He said to his horse. "You're going to help me."

The horse turned his ear towards Bakura in a curios manner, seeming ready to do what he was told to.

* * *

Malik couldn't believe that it had been so easy. Well, then again, there's easy and then there's easy and that had been the more difficult one of the two 'easy's. He was feeling sort of good for doing that anyway. It would have felt wrong to let the other just leave like that, it would have just repeated what happened those years back and he didn't want that to happen because if it would happen again now, he knew that they would never see each other again. 

He was sure that he had loved the other, whether it had been just the love for a friend or brother, or something more, he would find out. If he wouldn't, he would have to live with the terribly wonderful memory without ever knowing the truth about it. He couldn't do that, for the sake of his own happiness and mental state, he couldn't.

But there was only so much he could do if the other wouldn't be willing to put some effort into this. Malik had thought that he had seen some kind of hope in the way Bakura had reacted to his proposition though and that made him hopeful. Though maybe the other had already done at least one difficult part of this by just coming there... But it wouldn't be ok for him to just leave it there; the thief couldn't expect Malik to jump into his arms after everything, after all. And Malik had no intention to jump into anyone's arms just like that.

* * *

Later that day, after, once again, carrying water for the horses, they drank so damn much since it was so hot, Malik decided to take a small break in the slightly cooler house. Rishid was there too and they chatted a bit now and then. The older brother was now the right hand of the captain of the guard so he had a little less actual guard duties; more responsibility but not as much work. Though all that responsibility made the older brother be away a lot anyway... 

"When do you think sister is coming back?" Malik asked since Isis was hardly ever there anymore and in all honesty, it made him feel lonely with his siblings not there that much since he could now take better care of himself and they no longer needed to watch over him so much.

"I'm not sure." Rishid informed in that calm way of his. "She will visit us when she can, I'm sure."

Malik just nodded and sighed a bit; he really missed his sister but they felt to be so far apart these days... Though he guessed that, in a way, after he had been kidnapped back then and came back alive, his siblings started to trust him to be able to take care of himself. Well, that and him constantly telling them that he could and proving it too.

There was silence after that with neither having much to say. They both knew that they couldn't stay there for long, having work to do, but felt no need to word it. Malik found his older brother to be a person he didn't need to talk to in order to be comfortable with.

Almost as if they had made some sort of unspoken deal, they both stood up and walked out, nearly at the same time.

* * *

Under the starlit sky a lone thief waited for his only companion to come back and bring him the only person he had truly cared about after his old world had ended. To make him whole again. 

Bakura snorted to himself; that was so terribly sappy...

* * *

"Gods damn those stupid animals..." 

Malik didn't really wish that but it was always as annoying to be waken up in the middle of the night. Especially when it was normally over nothing...

This time it seemed to be over something though, as he discovered once he walked out. A rather familiar horse looking figure was prancing around, near Malik's side of the fence, making all the other horses restless. Malik fought the urge to roll his eyes; that horse was such a terrible show-off and an attention seeker.

"You dumb animal, what do you think you're doing?" He asked even though he wasn't really expecting an answer, receiving one though, sort of, as Pharaoh pounced to him in a very colt-like manner and nearly pushed him to the ground with a head movement.

"Hey!" Malik scolded. "Don't you think that a bit more mature behavior would impress the mares better?" He then asked teasingly.

"Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Came an angry yell from one of the houses.

"And some of us are trying to talk about girls with a horse!" The teen yelled back, getting a dumbfounded silence and smirking, that having been the reaction he had been going for. Pharaoh was already starting to push him down the street. Malik was unsure about letting the horse do that for a moment but this did seem pretty urgent...

Then a thought crossed his mind. "Did Bakura send you?" He asked but got no answer in any form until they came to the area outside of the town and a hand shot out from the darkness to grab him and other to cover his mouth. There was a bit of a chaotic moment when Malik struggled and the one who had a hold of him was trying to shush him.

"Hey- Ow, that was my eye! Stop trying to kick me, dammit! You're so lucky I don't want you dead."

Malik recognized that voice... He was let go once his struggling had ceased a bit.

"Good, stop that and what the hell? You bit me too!" The one recognized as Bakura sounded pissed and was looking at the teethmarks on his palm.

"Well, you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Stop yelling! You're waking everyone up!"

"You're the one who's yelling!"

Then they both seemed to realize that they were, in fact, both pretty much yelling at that point and that they, or more like Bakura, could get caught if they didn't keep it down. Instead of yelling, they just glared at each other for a good while, neither feeling like doing the mature thing and just letting it go.

Just glaring at someone he could hardly see was starting to feel kind of stupid at some point and Malik realized that it would probably be up to him to stop first. "So... Why did you want me here for?" He asked, gesturing around a bit, easing his hard stare and sighing mentally. Stubborn bastard...

Bakura shrugged like it was no big deal, not glaring anymore though. "I thought we should catch up on these lost years, get to know each other again and become a loving couple." He gave Malik a dry look. "What did you think?"

The teen shook his head a bit. "You're some kind of moron, Bakura." There was a hint of affection in his voice. "There's nothing to get to know again; you haven't changed much anyway."

"You have." The other told, seriously now. "A lot, too."

Malik was a bit taken back by the sudden seriousness and it took him a while to think of something to say. "I guess I have... For better or for worse?"

The other spared that some thought before answering. "What I've seen so far... Personality wise, worse.-"

Malik frowned. "Hey-" He started but was interrupted.

"-You were stubborn and bratty as a kid but now you've doubled that. Appearance wise..." Bakura grinned. "Much better."

Malik tried not to blush and just keep frowning, crossing his arms. "That's why you came back then. To _see_ me?"

"I'm not that shallow."

"You're a thief. You steal valuable and pretty stuff, _of course_ you're shallow." Malik pointed out, starting to get angry again.

"That just shows how much you know me." Bakura spat. "Yes, I steal for a living and for other purposes. If the 'stuff' doesn't have value, there would be no point!"

"How's that any different? That doesn't make you any less shallow."

"If I stole stuff with emotional value, that would make me less shallow, right? That would also make me dead!"

"You stole me because you thought I was pretty! What value I had?!" Maybe that was his true issue...

"Almost none at that point!" Bakura yelled but then continued more quietly. "You got value though..." He looked away. Malik opened his mouth to yell something but then his eyes softened and he sighed again.

"Bakura..." For once Malik had nothing to say; no good comeback, nothing he could easily turn to words. "I... I'm sorry..." This was better than nothing... "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it..."

"No reason to apologize."

There was an angry yell that sounded suspiciously like someone had been trying to sleep and was threatening to call the guards on them if they didn't shut up.

"Ups, that's my cue to leave." Bakura told in a much more lighter tone, and grin. "'Night then." He turned to leave but then stopped in mid-step, turning back around, going 'to hell with it', and quickly kissing Malik on the lips. Malik's eyes widened in surprise and he didn't have any time to react before the other was already on his way, disappearing into the night.

The teen stood there a while, heart pounding and wondering why it was doing that. That was no big deal; he had been kissed by Bakura before, when he had been younger... That was not supposed to be a big deal, it was a sign of affection, right? Or that had been how he had taken it as a kid, anyway...

Malik shook his head to clear it and started heading back home. It was late and he should be sleeping already... He would be if he could get any sleep now...

* * *

**A/N:** I would ask you to review and tell me how was it but I feel that I don't really deserve it because I kept you waiting for so long... 


	3. Chapter 3 Sure as Hell

**A/N:** Wow. I'm finally updating! Isn't that just amazing!? I'm getting something done! I'm going somewhere with this! Yaaaayy!!! ...Ahem... Once again, apologies for the extremely late update... Read and give feedback if you so wish.

Meh, I suck at writing _romantic_ romance... It's crappy and short as hell, enjoy.

* * *

Bakura used his days lurking around and tried to meat Malik during the nights when he wouldn't get so easily noticed. The other seemed so damn reluctant about everything and had to make things so insanely difficult for both of them by being a stubborn brat... But he guessed that it made things a whole lot more interesting, more challenging, and it wasn't like he couldn't use a challenge... 

It wouldn't be fair to think of Malik as just a challenge though; he was something more, but yes, the thief liked to be challenged, and even though it did annoy him when things weren't just handed to him, he also enjoyed it. Whenever he faced struggling and fighting back, and still ended up as the winner, the satisfaction of victory was even greater and the achievement felt ten fold.

It was tedious to hang around the town, never knowing if someone noticed. He couldn't get caught, no, that was not his concern; he just didn't like to be here and would rather be somewhere else. Too bad that Malik lived here... and Malik's family... It could be difficult to get Malik to come with him as the boy was so tied here, by a family and by a job. Not _impossible_, just difficult. It would be much easier to just kidnap the other again... Why was he even going through all this trouble?

Bakura sighed in annoyed frustration, strolling down an alley that lead to where Malik lived. The night had fallen moments prior and Bakura was tired of always sending Pharaoh to get the other and wanted to do that himself. He knew that Malik's siblings weren't around tonight so the boy would be alone... Well, not all alone; he would soon have a visitor.

The window wasn't high up and the torch near by wasn't lit; either he was being expected or he had an amazing amount of luck... Either way, Bakura climbed through, on his way almost knocking something down. Picking the object from the windowsill, he saw it to be a small wooden horse.

"Put it down," came a voice he could so easily recognize and a figure moved next to him, reaching for the small horse. Bakura moved the horse out of the hand's reach and got an annoyed huff. "Give it back." Malik told, holding his hand in the air palm up.

"I remember this little one." Bakura studied the piece of wood, not making a move to give it back yet and Malik's glare intensified. "I gave it to you."

"Now do that again and stop being a prick."

The thief smirked. "Why should I? It was a gift from _me_, after all. Why would it be important?"

The boy's eye twitched in annoyance. "Because... it looks like Pharaoh, of course; my _only_ friend back then." Malik bit back. "I want it back. Now," he told, holding his hand out a bit more.

"I never saw _Pharaoh_ kiss you goodnight so I'm not very jealous," the thief grinned and the other looked like he was about to blush, not that it could have been seen in the dark, but grinned back instead.

"Well he did, one of those wet horse kisses with lots of _tongue_."

Bakura snickered, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. This was entertaining... But all good things must come to an end and he placed the little horse back on its place by the window.

Malik frowned and then sighed. "You put it the wrong way around." He turned the horse to face a different direction and Bakura had to wonder why. "It's supposed to be like that."

"Why? What does it matter?"

"It just... does..." Malik told, suddenly looking a bit bothered. "It has to face... You know, never mind, it doesn't matter. You choose the weirdest times to show up; some people _do_ need sleep."

"I can't roam around here during the day." Bakura shrugged. "You're never happy to see me, are you?"

"Being sleep deprived doesn't make me happy." Malik stated, looking like he really hadn't gotten much sleep lately. "Look, if you _really_ want to see me _so_ _badly_, just let Pharaoh guide me to you during the day."

"So you don't mind seeing me?"

"Pfft, I never said _that_..." the teen pointed out. "But yeah, I don't mind, it's just your timing that's incredibly bad." At least he was being honest...

"Can't say I'm sorry," Bakura shrugged.

* * *

Malik had no idea why he had let himself be dragged into this... It was late. He was supposed to be sleeping right now, not wandering around with a certain stubborn individual. Though he guessed that him being here, instead of sleeping, had something to do with how he had been reminded of what importance said individual had had in his life. 

Damn little wooden horse for working as a reminder! Why was it so important that it looked in the direction where he had been found three years back? The direction he had been sure that the thief had disappeared to...

"Where are we going?" Malik asked, glancing behind him to see if they were far from the town.

"Nowhere."

He stopped on his tracks. If Bakura didn't even know where he was taking him, there was no need to lose the sight of the town. "This is 'nowhere' enough; I'm not coming any farther." Malik sat on the sand, crossing his arms in a childish manner, expecting Bakura to stop. The other did glance over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow before walking back his tracks, stopping in front of the sitting teen.

"Get up, now."

"If you want to spend time with me, we're doing it here." Malik informed from his spot on the ground. Apparently the thief didn't agree and picked the smaller male up, throwing him over his shoulder, grinning all the while.

"What in the name of-! Bakura!"

"Shut it you overgrown brat. We were almost far enough before you started acting up again."

Malik nearly got his comeback out but then they stopped and he saw that the town had just disappeared behind a dyne. He sighed, waiting to get put down any time now. "You can let me down now," he told, much calmer if not annoyed after being treated like luggage. It reminded him of the way he had been first treated back then...

Suddenly Malik was dropped on the ground, landing on his backside with a yelp and an angry yell. Bakura kept grinning as Malik glared at him, and bent closer to the fuming boy.

"Just a reminder; don't get too bossy," the thief whispered, eyes gleaming in the darkness of the night. Malik stared, eyes no longer narrowed, not being able to see much in the night, now that the moon wasn't full anymore and the town was no longer in sight. He did see the pair of eyes looking back at his and for a moment those eyes seemed so... alluring...

Then he had to blink and the moment was gone, but the memory of it was not, and Bakura was standing fully up again. Malik realized that he should get up too and was quick to stand, slipping a few times in his haste but managing keep his dignity, somewhat.

In the shadows of the night, the thief looked amused by his companion's behavior, not that said companion saw it.

"So, what did you drag me here for?" Malik asked, keeping the annoyance out if his voice, along with the curiosity.

Bakura didn't look at the other as he spoke and this was dubbed as a bad sign by Malik, who tried his best to see Bakura's expression but the night casted a shadow on his face. "You know, I agreed to stay here for a while longer, not forever," he told and faced the teen.

Malik knew what this meant, and as he gazed at the other, he realized that no matter how much he told himself that he didn't like Bakura being here, he would miss him if he was gone. But...

"My life is here... Everything I have..." It felt surprisingly painful to decline, "I can't come with you." If that was truly so, why did it feel so difficult to say? Perhaps he knew the answer, but just didn't want to admit it; not out loud, not even his mind.

"So 'everything' is a crappy job-,"

"I like my job!" Malik protested against Bakura's all knowing tone.

"- a boring life in some pesky town,-"

"It is my home!"

"-and a couple of overprotective siblings who never let you do anything," the thief finished his list.

"I love them anyway!," Malik huffed, "What are you trying to say? That I'd be better off with you? Oh please, you-"

"How many places outside this town have you been to since I brought you back?" Bakura interrupted before the other even got started, knowing look in his eye.

"Well, none but..."

Now the thief grinned, "How many do you wish you had?"

Malik opened his mouth but his answer refused to come out, even though he knew exactly what it was. He would have liked to get out of town more, to see places he only heard about, but with his duties here had kept him from going, and maybe his sister and brother had played a part in that as well. He gazed at Bakura and knew he knew. Maybe the thief knew Malik better than he had thought...

"You're so tied down you don't even see it." Bakura continued, stepping closer and tracing a finger down Malik's cheek, who much to his own surprise did nothing to stop it. Malik realized that he was giving in and a small flare of anger lit inside of him. Where the hell did his will go? Or perhaps he really wanted to...

"Alright, listen up," Malik started with as much determination as he could muster, which was quite a bit as he had already decided his next course of action. Bakura let his hand drop, raising a curios eyebrow and crossing his arms. "I'm going to test something, ok? Just, um, behave yourself." Why was this making him so nervous?! It was just a small experiment. If he would feel something, then he would have a clearer idea of what to do and if need be, he could reconsider his earlier decision to stay home.

"If you're going to do something, just do it; I don't have all night," Bakura told.

Malik glared, "Yeah you do", before taking a hold of Bakura's head and bringing their lips together. The first notion was that it didn't feel half bad and he even felt pleased with himself for getting Bakura off guard. It didn't last for long though and the second notion he made that he was unable to make one, mind in a blur as his thief had started to kiss back, tongues joining and hands roaming. The thought that he hadn't supposed to let it get so far was playing in the back of Malik's mind, vague and insignificant, as he felt his back touch the sand.

The sand was cool and Bakura was warm, both got everywhere they pleased, but when Malik heard himself moan as the thief bit his neck, body so desperate and needy, the anger and annoyance with himself got back through his raging hormones. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"Gods damn!"

However, now it had become clear that he would definitely have to reconsider.

* * *

If Bakura hadn't been frustrated before, he sure as hell was now. He swore that kid was secretly a hormonal woman, he just didn't know it yet. It was obvious, to Bakura, that Malik harbored feelings for him; the stubborn brat was so unaware and- and frustrating! He really wanted to slap some sense into him, but if he knew Malik, he would just return the favor and things would get violent and complicated, not that they weren't already, complicated he meant. 

Bakura had avoided seeing Malik up too close for the morning, but he did know that the teen had ranted something or other to some random defenseless horse, and he was guessing it had something to do with him. Bakura hadn't approached the other because he knew that do to their current mutual mental state, they would either scream bloody murder and kill each other, or screw like wild bunnies, maybe a mixture of both. Where the second option didn't seem half bad, he wasn't fond of always being on Malik's bad side and both options had a strong likelihood of getting him there. Once again Bakura had to ask himself why was he even going through all this... Dammit, it had to be love.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 With You

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm finally updating my stuff and I'll try to keep it up so you won't have to wait for months for a new chapter... Enjoy, even though it's horribly short.

* * *

When Malik had heard the words "A word from your sister" come out of his brother's mouth, his first reaction had been shock over the fact that his sister couldn't come and tell it herself. She was that busy? 

"_She has some duties elsewhere with some of her fellow priests." Rishid's face showed no emotion as he took a seat, fixing his eyes on Malik. "They're leaving tomorrow morning." _

"_Oh," Malik looked down, a deep frown forming, "She's not coming home before that, is she?" His voice was low as he spoke, glancing at his brother who was on a verge of letting his stony mask slip. _

_The man nodded, "She wanted me to tell you she said bye and wouldn't be gone long."_

"_Oh..." Malik said again, not having else to say, feeling his heart weight more now. "That's... nice of her." It wasn't what he really thought, but it would do no good to speak his mind now; Isis wasn't there to hear him, after all. _

"_Malik..." Rishid started but was interrupted when the teen got up and waved him off, appearing careless, even managing a light smile._

"_That's ok, I understand. I better go check if the animals have enough water." Never mind that he had just checked not long ago, but Rishid didn't need to know that._

One couldn't check too many times, could they? And that was all he did around here, thought Malik as he walked down the street, looking at his feet. Well, that wasn't exactly true... He did other things, like wanted to see his sister. The one who who was leaving for gods know how long and didn't even come to say goodbye in person.

In his thoughts, Malik hadn't noticed that he wasn't walking to the direction of the horses, but was, in fact, going to the opposite direction that led out of the town and to...

Malik lifted his gaze from his feet, facing ahead for the first time since he left his house, and frowned to himself. He stopped on his tracks, glancing behind where the wooden fence could be seen in the distance.

"Gods, Malik..." he muttered and turned back to go where he was supposed to go and not where he wanted to go.

But then again... Malik stopped. The animals would be alright, wouldn't they? No need for him to go see them_ again_. He turned around to walk out of the town but scolding himself and halting before he could take more than two steps.

"No." the teen shook his head and started to make his way towards the fence again. He must have looked really ridiculous turning and stopping and turning again if someone happened to watch him...

* * *

Bakura snickered at the sight of the teen's retreating back. Stubborn, stubborn... Why couldn't he just give in? 

The thief had gotten so bored at his hide-out that he had decided to come see the town during day time, wearing a covering sand colored cloak. Every other person was dressed the same way so no one payed him any mind.

Malik should be ready for his visit by now, after last night and hopefully wouldn't cause too much of scene... The boy had more brains than that, he just hoped the other wasn't too pissed. Though, it had been Malik who started it... What had been up with that anyway? A test of sorts Malik had said and now Bakura wanted to know the results. He would have to leave soon in order to not get noticed and not to raise too much suspicions. He didn't want all of the Pharaoh's guards on his tail just yet.

Malik had disappeared from his sight, going somewhere behind the buildings and houses surrounding the fence. Bakura decided to head for the market place first to stock up for tonight before going to Malik. He just hoped that the boy had reached some sort of decision by now, preferably the right one, too. Anyway, no matter what Malik's decision, Bakura would get going tonight, after the darkness fell. He would like to have the other with him but things didn't always work out the way he wanted them to. It would be a drag to leave alone, especially after all the effort he put into this.

The market place was filled with people, looking to purchase whatever it was they needed at the time. Bakura passed by several food stands, sometimes stopping to spend some of his money. Stolen money, of course, but not everyone needed to know that...

One stand in particular caught his eye, or one object did. It was small wooden horse figure, much like the one Malik had but lighter in color, bordering to white. Maybe the little wooden thing needed a friend...

* * *

Shoveling up horse manure had always helped him think, but the thing was that he was sort of trying to avoid thinking about it, just not letting the subject in his mind for too long periods of time. His own peace of mind had been disturbed by his own stupidity. Gods, what had he been thinking?! Not _straight_, that's for sure... Now he was forced to admit that there was some physical attraction at least. But was that as far as it went? In all honesty, he doubted it. And if he ever wanted to know the extent of his feelings, he would have to leave his home to go with Bakura. In a way the thought was frightening but also exciting. He hadn't had many chances to travel, hardly any at all, and if this was his only chance, maybe he should take it. Bakura wouldn't stick around for long and his time was running out. The decision would have to be made soon. 

The horses were moving about around him and sometimes he had to shoo one of them off fro getting too friendly. It was difficult to shovel when someone tries to eat your hair and he liked it the way it was.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Malik jumped around, startled out of his thoughts, ready to hit his offender with the shovel. He let out a war cry of sorts and the other end of the shovel was caught.

"Hey, whoa! Easy now." A familiar chuckled reached his ears. "Remind me not to sneak up on you when armed."

"I'd rather have you never sneak up on me..." Malik glared at the thief, lowering his shovel again. "What are you doing here? I busy."

"Came to see you." Bakura told and the teen started shoveling away again. "...and, I'm leaving tonight..."

The shoveling came to a sudden halt and Malik looked up from his work. This was it then... "Oh."

"Yeah..." A short silence, during which Bakura dug a small figurine out of his bag and held it out to Malik who looked at it for a good while, then turning his gaze at Bakura. "I got it for you, just take it."

Malik silently reached to take the little horse, inspecting it carefully and without thinking, pressed it against his chest, smiling just a bit. "Thank you..." he whispered. Gosh, this reminded him of the good old times when he had been just an innocent child and Bakura had been... well, Bakura. The memories made him feel far warmer than he cared to admit, made his heart flap and him feel perfectly awkward. "You really shouldn't have..."

"I know that."

This was all too deja vu...

"Bakura, listen..." Malik started with a sigh, unsure what he really wanted to say.

"If you don't want to go-"

"No, that's not it. I mean, I'm not sure if I..." he trailed off.

Bakura folded his arms. "You don't have to come, I'm not forcing you or anything, it's your call." He faced away from Malik, sharply turning his head. "You would probably just slow me down anyways..."

"So now you _don't_ want me to come?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow and supporting his arm on his hip. "That is just _great_! You know what? Fine. If you don't want me with you, I'll just-"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I even dragged myself here?"

"I thought you were just passing by."

"Hel_lo_! I've been passing by for days now! I should be miles away!" Bakura ranted. "Are you coming or what?"

Malik was getting annoyed again. "I told you I- mmph!" he was rudely interrupted by a pair of lips crushing into his and a sneaky tongue taking advantage of his already oped mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away but slowly recovered from his first surprise, starting to relax in the other's hold and then it was all over, the other pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Well?"

"I-I..." Malik stuttered, a bit dazed still and dipped his head again so their lips connected, participating on the kiss this time around, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. The kiss was short lived again and suddenly it seemed so pointless to stay when there was then possibility that his life was somewhere else. He had lived here all his life, but he had always had this craving to see other places and to think that his only chance to do this had been when he had been kidnapped against his will. Maybe the safe and secure life wasn't for him after all...

"I'll come with you." Malik stated, face determinate. Now was his time to go and live his life, there might not be another chance.

Bakura smirked a little, the curve on his lips almost unnoticed. "Good. I knew you'd come to your senses eventually."

"I can't stay here forever..."

"We're leaving at night fall. Pack the things you need and meet me outside of town." The thief let go and they parted ways for now.

* * *

Bakura felt like doing some sort of victory dance, but decided against it as it would attract unwanted attention. He grinned all the way back to his hide-out and faithful horse who trotted to greet him. The thief patted his companion. 

"We'll be having company tonight, my friend." he muttered to the horse who had his ear towards him in interest. Pharaoh nodded his head eagerly as if understanding what was being said. The animal would no doubt be glad to have Malik with them too.

Bakura started to pack up, getting ready for tonight. He had hoped it would turn out like this and he wouldn't have to leave alone and notice that he had merely wasted his time. Now they could start anew and maybe even stick together a bit longer this time. Bakura was sure that Malik was capable to look out for himself, unlike when he had been younger, and he wouldn't have to protect or worry about him so much.

It couldn't have turned out much better...

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Malik scribbled a quick note, grabbed his bag and made sure both of the wooden horses were with him before disappearing into the darkness, to his new, and hopefully improved, life.

* * *

**A/N:** There! Hah! Now please drop me a line and tell me what you think :) 


	5. Chapter 5 Finally There

**A/N: **I'm apologizing for the lateness again, I always have to with this 0.o Just so you know, Bakura's "If you want someone to talk to, get yourself a woman" -line is meant with utmost respect to all women and men everywhere xD

* * *

By the time the sun began to rise they were already a good distance away from the town. They set up a camp before midday and rested during the hottest hours of the day. Malik didn't regret leaving yet, in fact it was much easier to breathe here and he had this unexplainable urge to smile. He was free now, no worries or responsibilities. Bakura was dozing off next to him and Pharaoh was off somewhere. He had stayed up, too hyped to sleep now and not used of sleeping at this hour. 

"You should get some sleep, we're riding the whole night again." Bakura muttered from his spot.

"I'm not tired." Malik simply stated, finally spotting Pharaoh in the distance, galloping towards them. "You sleep, you're the one doing all the riding and stuff anyway."

"Can you ride?"

Malik shrugged. "Yeah, well enough." He hadn't got that much time to practice but he had whenever possible, secretly of course as he had to borrow someone else's horse. "Why?"

"Just asking. Go to sleep."

"No."

"Suit yourself..." Bakura muttered and went back to sleep, snoring loudly.

Malik just rolled his eyes and rose to greet Pharaoh when he got closer. The horse halted in front of him and neighed happily. Pharaoh was calmer now than he had been when younger but still playful and wild despite that he did as Bakura or Malik told him to. Everything was going well so far but of course, his negative side refused to shut the hell up and he kept waiting something to go horribly wrong. Malik sighed and petted Pharaoh absently, but the horse soon got tired of his lack of attention and went on his way again. The teen watched him go before turning his attention to Bakura who was snoring far too loud to sound real.

Malik went over to him and kicked him on the side, not too hard but enough to get him to stop, hopefully. "Stop that, you're not even asleep."

"I was until you kicked me." Bakura sat up, looking annoyed and rubbing his eye. "I thought I told to you to go to sleep."

"I thought I told you I wasn't tired."

"You will be."

"I'll go to sleep when I'm tired." Malik sat down and scooted closer to share the shade of the rocks. "How long before we reach the city?" He asked to strike up a conversation, not feeling like arguing again. They had been doing that a lot throughout the trip. It seemed that Bakura also decided against getting on his nerves right now.

"Not long. We should be there before dawn."

"Good. My butt is getting sore from all this riding." Malik stretched and cracked his poor back. Bakura just laughed. "Hey, I'm not used to it, alright?"

"Whatever." Bakura waved him off and lied back down, closing his eyes but not pretending to snore this time. Malik sighed and looked up in the sky, willing the sun to move faster so they could get going. Of course, that didn't work out too well, or at all, and he would have to wait and get bored or go to sleep, neither of which he felt like doing.

"You're boring company..." He complained to Bakura.

"You're annoying company so we're even. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Your horse is a better conversationalist than you are."

Bakura snorted. "If you want someone to talk to, get yourself a woman."

Malik 'hmph'ed and decided to brood until they could leave. There they went again, annoying each other and then they wouldn't talk for a while before one of them couldn't take it anymore and opened his fat mouth and it would start all over again. He guessed it couldn't be helped when both of them were so headstrong and lacked compromising skills.

The only bad thing about brooding was that it was terribly boring so he had to find something else to entertain him. "Hey Bakura?"

"What. Do you. Want. Now."

"I'm bored."

"Do I look like I care? Entertain yourself in a way that doesn't involve me."

"But you're the only one around!"

"Find Pharaoh."

Malik yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up and Bakura muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like some sort of profanity, turning on his side to face Malik.

"Come here, brat."

"Why?" Malik glared and folded his arms, not moving an inch.

"Because!" Bakura growled and grabbed the stubborn youth, dragging him close and put him to lie down. "Relax and shut the hell up."

Malik struggled but it was in vain so he stopped and tried to do as told, but it was damn difficult. "You can't just tell someone to relax and expect them to obey."

"Shh..." Bakura stroked his hair with one hand his back with the other, in a way that was surprisingly calming. Malik closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying this perhaps more than he should have. It felt nice though and he, for once, decided not to think too much and just went with it.

"You're still an idiot." He mumbled but the insult lost its strength and sounded terribly affectionate.

"Hmm, I know."

* * *

Malik was still asleep when it was time to go, huddled close to Bakura who considered shaking him awake but knew that it would be much easier to haul him on the horse than to stand his bitching. Bakura whistled for Pharaoh who came back from where ever he had been and stood still as the sleeping figure was lifted on his back, awake one soon following to make sure that the one sleeping wouldn't fall off because that would surely wake him. ...and it would hurt. 

Malik stirred and mumbled something but didn't wake up, much to Bakura's relief. Apparently, no matter what the kid liked to believe, he was tired and slept like a baby. It was kind of cute, actually...

Pharaoh moved softer than normally, as if he was careful not to jostle Malik awake. It seemed that not only was the horse a better conversationalist, according to Malik, he was also more considerate than Bakura was. Maybe Malik should just hook up with the stupid animal as they loved each other so much. The thief laughed silently at his own thoughts; he must have been really tired too at this point to think about stuff like that.

* * *

Malik woke up when the horse slowed down. He blinked, trying to clear his sleep blurred vision. Once he could see, he spotted countless buildings and people around them, stepping out of the way and minding their own business. Pharaoh's ears turned from side to side in nervous and curious fashion, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Bakura was hooded. The thief noticed that he was awake and gave him a smirk. 

"We're here."

"I noticed..." Malik commented dryly and turned his attention back to their surroundings. This was the large world he had been wanting to see all his years and so far he wasn't impressed but he was curious and willing to give it a chance. He had to admit that he was more than a bit nervous and slightly scared, but at least he wasn't all by himself. For perhaps the first time during this trip, he was grateful that Bakura was with him.

They stopped in front of an inn and dismounted. Bakura offered to help Malik down but the boy let out an annoyed huff and jumped down, ignoring the helping arms. Pharaoh was tied to a pole in front of the building and they walked inside. The room was bustling with other travelers and Bakura sat Malik into a lone corner and told him to wait there. Malik did but wasn't at all happy about it. Being left alone in a bunch of strangers made him nervous and he somehow got the impression that he was treated like a child here. Even though he hadn't seen much of the world, he could take care of himself if need be.

Bakura came back with all their stuff and a key, and they headed for their room, which was rather small but had enough room for both of them.

"What about Pharaoh?"

"Don't worry about him."

Despite the fact that they could move in the room without bumping into each other, Malik was getting a bit claustrophobic and after the long journey filled with Bakura's more or less wonderful company, he just needed some time for himself. So when Bakura was distracted with their stuff, he sneaked out. Deciding not to go outside he headed for the roof instead. There weren't many people there and he sat on the edge, tired after the trip. He would spend some time without Bakura constantly breathing on his neck, quite literally, and maybe then they could stand each other for a while again. Malik smiled to himself a little and settled to wait for the sunset.

* * *

Bakura found Malik sitting on the edge of the roof, gazing into the horizon. The thief smiled a bit and made his way over. "Don't jump Malik, it's not worth it!" He cried with much fake desperation, startling the boy and almost making him fall off. 

Malik clutched the edge and turned his head to glare at Bakura who was laughing his ass off. "Gods, you're such a moron."

"Now how many times a day are you going to tell me how stupid or idiotic I am?" Bakura wondered out loud and sat next to the other.

"As many as I deem fit." Malik faced the horizon and the setting sun again. "You deserve every one of them; you almost made me fall."

Bakura sighed. "You're so cruel to me, Malik."

"Hmph, yeah..." The teen leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder much to his surprise. Bakura glanced and blinked at Malik, who seemed rather comfortable, and decided against any witty remark that was trying to make itself known. He had some sense in him at least, enough not to ruin this rare moment.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do here?"

The older male thought it for a moment. "Well... Tomorrow I'm going to show you around and... we'll see."

Malik nuzzled his shoulder and Bakura leaned his head against the other's. "Does that mean you don't know?"

"No, of course not. It means that I'm not telling you yet."

The teen snorted. "Oh, whatever. Let's just not do anything stupid..."

Bakura chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting who you're with?"

Malik snickered a bit, too, and Bakura found himself hoping that he would actually laugh at things he said.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's short and stupid... and nothing much happened... I'm trying to update as many of my fics before or during Christmas as possible (my goal being all) but in case I completely fail and don't update anything until next year, Happy Holidays to all! 


End file.
